A connector for guide wires of the kind mentioned above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,159 (corresponding to EP-0 466 424). This disclosure teaches a design of the connector comprising providing each lead with a separate contact ring, mounted sequentially and isolated from each other on the guide wire at the proximal end. A disadvantage with this design is that traditional leads having circular cross section, and having a sufficiently large diameter, are difficult to accommodate in the space between the core wire and the protective tubing enclosing the core wire. Furthermore, it is difficult to solder the contact ring and the electrical lead without damaging or short circuiting the other leads passing underneath the contact ring in question.